In a typical scenario, a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) client may connect to a DHCP server to request and/or acquire a network address (e.g., an Internet Protocol address) and other configuration parameters (e.g., parameters associated with a default gateway, a domain name, etc.). However, the DHCP does not provide a method to authenticate the DHCP client when the DHCP client requests a network address and/or other configuration parameters.